Green energy is a project that all countries of the world concern and develop commonly; and water power is one of the important inexhaustible and bottomless reproducible green energy of no pollution. There are abundant water power resources in the world, so making use of water to generate power has become a major trend of energy development strategy for each country in the world. The traditional methods of hydro-power generation include: dam type hydropower station, diversion hydropower station and dam-diversion type hydroelectric power station. These methods are all required to construct dams for impoundment, with large investment but slow effect, and even lead to a large scale of immigration, which are the shortcomings of the prior technology.